Troubled Pasts
by StoppedaTraffic-Light
Summary: Rory's in her senior year at Yale and hasn't seen or heard from any of her former flames. Until one by one, they all re-enter her life in unexpected ways, and the memories and feelings all come flooding back.
1. Ch 1: Stare Through the Walls

**Troubled Past**

_Ch. One : Stare Through the Walls_

by StoppedaLight

**Set:** Future Fic. Set during her senior year at Yale, everything though the end of season four is the same

**Disclaimer:** Honestly, do u think if i created GG I'd be here? Come on people I know you're smarter than that.

**PLOT:** Rory Gilmore is in her senior year at Yale, with no current romances, and she likes it that way. She hasn't heard from any of her three former flames, and for that she's glad too. Until one by one they all re-enter her life in their own ways, and old emotions come flooding back to her one by one.

* * *

Rory Gilmore walked the hollow Yale halls alone. Classes didn't start for another week and to say the campus was deserted was an understatement. She had chosen to return early so she could set up her stuff and get settled before starting school again. She hadn't counted on the fact that she'd be the only one there. Even her best friend Paris wouldn't return from Europe with her boyfriend until two days before classes.

She pulled out her key and unlocked her dorm room. When she got in she collapsed on the only piece of furniture besides her bed, the comfy old couch her grandmother had given her freshman year. When first received it had been white, but plenty of movie and pizza nights, as well as parties and spilled food had occurred in four years. The couch now had two personalities, the pretty sparkly white cushion sides, and then the four colleges roomates wolfing down pizza.

Rory sat in the silence for a moment just thinking. Sometimes she like the peace and quiet, and other times it bothered the hell out of her. This time is was the second one. After a second, she jumped up and hit play on her stereo, the second thing she had set up when she moved in, the first being the coffee maker.

That was much better, the music interrupted her thoughts momentarily, but sadly couldn't stop them all together. She thought of everything that had happened since Chilton. A lot that was for sure. She thought of herself back when she had first transferred from Stars Hollow. Man had she changed since then. Mary, Tristan, god she hadn't thought of him in forever. Rory wondered what he was up to now. Probably still a big ladies man at Harvard or Princeton, or maybe still in the military. Either way he would probably still be the same old Tristan that used to have a different girl every week in high school.

Little did Rory know that just across the hall, Tristan was sitting on his own couch facing the wall and listening to music just like her.

* * *

Tristan stared at the wall in front him. He had chosen to move in two weeks early to get away from his family, who insisted that he spend the summer with them. His father hadn't changed one bit since he was in high school. God sometimes it was like he never left. His father still ultimately controlled him, and barely let Tristan have any say in what he did, which is ultimately why he was at Yale.

When Tristan had decided he needed to get away from Harvard and start over, he had chosen his fathers alma matter so he knew he would be "allowed." So here he was, two weeks until classes with nothing to do and no one to talk to. He went back to staring at the blank wall and listening to his music.

God, sometimes he wished that he could cut off all ties to his family and leave and never come back. He hated them. He hated everything his father had put him through, especially military school. God if only he had listened to everyone and stopped hanging out with those boneheads. He hadn't even had anything to do with the stupid safe. His buddies had cracked it and then went to find him. When Tristan got there he saw the open safe and was about to leave when Headmaster Charleston came in and assumed all three had taken part in the crime.

Because of the stupid safe his dad sent him away to military school so that he would no longer embarrass the family. The place was hell. Every minute was pure torture. The only thing that had kept him going was dreaming of the day he would get out and of how things used to be.

Sometimes when he got really sick of everything in his life, Tristan would sit and think about Chilton. He missed it when things got tough. If only he could go back and relive everything maybe things would turn out different. Maybe he could have stopped the stupid safe incident. He could have skipped military school and stayed all four years at Chilton. Maybe he could have even had Rory Gilmore. Mary. The image of her brought a smile to his face. God he had loved her.

He wondered where she had ended up. Probably at Harvard, he thought to himself. That had always been her dream school. She had probably made it too, she was smarter than anyone he had ever met. Rory. Mary. He loved her name. He loved to think of her. If only he could turn back time. He would have stopped being the immature jack ass he had been and actually be nice to her. What if. He said that a lot, but no matter how much he wished he could, he couldn't turn back time. He couldn't see her or talk to her. In fact he would probably never see her again either.

* * *

Hey everybody! Hope you like the first chapter. One thing I hate about fanfic is long pauses between chapters so here's the second chapter too! Check back this week for more updates. Oh, and please review!!! I'm really bad about getting cases of writers block and your reviews really help me churn out better chapters faster! Thanks, Paige


	2. Ch2 : Theyre Back

**Troubled Past**

_Ch. 2: They-re Ba-ck_

by StoppedataLight

* * *

Jess slowly walked around the campus of his new home, a small community college. It wasn't too far from Stars Hollow, but it was far enough when it needed to be.

He never thought he'd be the type to go to college, even a community one. People always said he had the "potential," Rory at least always did.

No matter how hard he tried to forget about her, he never would. He knew that. It was fruitless labor to even try. Every time he thought about her, the image of her at her dorm room that night he came back. The night she told him to go one last time, and he went.

Jess tried to get over her. He had tried dating, even having a girlfriend but, it was just another useless task. He knew it would take time, he just didn't expect it to take almost three years.

He made it to his old beat up car and unlocked the door. He didn't have anything better to do, so he figured he'd just drive around and see what he could fine nearby. Maybe he'd even find a good bookstore or Indian restaurant.

He kept driving and passed a huge campus off the road. Yale. The memory surfaced again. Probably wouldn't be too long until she moved back in there, he thought to himself. In fact, he had been avoiding Stars Hollow for that reason. She was probably cramming in time with her mom before she went back to school.

Luke had been bugging him to at least stop by. Even though they talked about once a week, he hadn't seen his uncle in two years, only once since his mom's wedding. The day Luke married Lorelai he came back and watched from inside the horse stalls at the inn. Luke knew he was there and that's all that mattered. He couldn't show himself though, he just couldn't. He had tried to focus on the ceremony, but he couldn't ignore her. She stood as her mom's maid of honor, never looking happier that they dad had finally come.

It had been a little over a year since the wedding, and since then Jess was always careful when calling, and never stopped by.

Lorelai had hated him with a passion since the day he stepped foot in that crazy town, whether he was dating her daughter, or she was married to his uncle or not. Both Gilmore girls hated him not though, and that much would never change.

* * *

Dean carried the last box into his new apartment and carefully sat it down on the kitchen counter. He looked at his watch and was pleased it had only taken him a few hours to unload his possessions.

He aimlessly walked around the space and sat down on the bare hardwood floor. The whole place was empty of furniture and held only various sized cardboard boxes that were marked in Sharpie, and stacked in corners.

After the divorce he had tried to stay in Stars Hollow but the looks and the comments... he couldn't escape them. He tried to pretend he didn't notice the harsh treatment or hear the names, but he did. He knew everyone in the town hated him for breaking the hearts of not one but two girls.

He managed to stay a year but decided it was best to leave, he had moved to Hartford, but hated it. So after his year lease was up he was out of there, and now here he was. His new apartment was about forty five- fifty miles from Stars Hollow, just far enough away.

After the whole incident with Rory at the end of her freshman year, he wanted to give her space, and he had for the past two years. He hadn't really wanted to be this close to Yale, but it was a big town and there was only like a two percent chance he'd ever see her, even then he could avoid her if it became necessary.

* * *

Rory Gilmore locked her dorm room door and let it slam behind her, there was nobody around to hear it, or so she thought. Right as she was about to head down the stairs, there was a loud thump and a sound of pain from the room across from her.

She slowly walked over to the half open door, and peaked her head in cautiously.

"Um.... are you okay?" She asked. There was a mumbled reply from an adjoining room, and then a tall built male walked into the one she stood in. He was dark blue sweats with a white t-shirt and he walked bear foot across the floor. His face was unable to be seen because he was carrying a large cardboard box that blocked his face.

"Oh, ok...um, I'll jus-"She stopped mid sentence. The guy had lowered the box and her mouth hung open. He was doing something with the contents and didn't notice her mouth hanging open, apparently he hadn't looked at her, that or he just didn't recognize her.

"Tristan?" He stopped dead in his tracks but didn't look up right away. He slowly met her eyes, though his didn't looked surprised and he took a deep breath.

* * *

Hope you like it. It'll get even better in the next few days. Please review me with your ideas, I always get writers block so it helps me a lot. Thanks, Paige


	3. Ch3: Package at the Door

**Troubled Pasts**

Ch. 3: Package at the Door

by StoppedaLight

Disclaimer: If I owned it, I wouldn't be here.

_PLEASE REVIEW!!! IT HELPS ME FIGHT MY ANNOYING WRITERS BLOCK!! PRETTY PLEASE WITH SUGAR ON TOP!!_

* * *

Jess unlocked his apartment and entered the small studio style space. It was all one big room and since he had little furniture, the place had a very empty feeling to it. A cot sat against the far wall, and a tv on a crate faced a pillow on the floor. The only real piece of furniture was a large desk that sat alone on the other wall. Next to it five boxes were stacked on top of each other, his books. They were the only thing he really care enough about to move. He had a box of clothes of course, and one with crappy silverware and plastic plates, even a microwave sat on the floor near the "kitchen," but his books were his only real possession.

He threw his jacket and keys on the only table besides the desk, the kitchen counter. After he had kicked off his boots he wandered aimlessly around and started opening the box that sat on the top of one the stacks. He sorted through them and picked out his favorites to put on the desks two shelves.

Then, taking him by surprise, the phone, which he had only plugged up in the first place last night so he could order some Indian food, rang obnoxiously. He tried to ignore it, but the ringing persisted annoyingly.

"What?!"

"You know you might want to answer your damn phone before the tenth ring sometime." His uncles deep voice came over the line.

"Usually when the person hasn't after ten rings, it either means their not home, or they don't wanna talk. Either way it means hang up."

"Too bad, I don't know that one."

"Well you should learn it sometime."

"Jess."

"Fine. What do you want?"

"When are you coming up to visit?"

"I don't know, I don't think I can get off work."

"Don't give me that."

"What?! I can't!"

"I haven't seen you in over three years, Jess."

"I came to the wedding."

"I know you did, and I understand you didn't want to see Rory, just like I understand that now, but she's not here, you can come by."

"What do you mean she's not there? She's still going to Yale isn't she?"

"Yeah, she went up early to get settled in. She won't be back for two weeks."

"Oh." He stared at the book in his hand, and opened the flap. Rory Gilmore, it was hers. Her name was neatly written inside the hard cover, he just hadn't noticed it before. He had probably borrowed it whole they were dating and never gave it back.

"Jess?"

"Yeah, look I gotta go. I'll see about getting off." He hung up the phone before Luke could protest.

Jess grabbed his jacket and keys, and pulled on his boots. After locking, the door, he headed to his car, book in hand.

* * *

"Rory." He stated it slowly, as though he wasn't sure if she was really there. Tristan couldn't believe it.

Five years. Five years since he'd seen her. She looked the same, if anything more beautiful. Her brown hair was shorter, she was maybe an inch taller but not much.

She seemed to have more of a confident grace than she did in high school. Less awkward, make sure of herself.

"Oh my God." She said, shaking her head. "I haven't seen you since..." Her voice trailed off, remembering their last night.

"Romeo and Juliet... Five years." He finished for her.

"Yeah," her cheeks got a slight blush, remembering his last words before he left. "So... what have you been doing? I can't believe we both ended up at Yale."

She smiled, she was trying to make nice small talk, he knew it. She knew it. They both did.

"Been pretty good. I just transferred here."

"Really? From where?"

"Oh, I was in the army after military school, I'm in the reserves now."

"Hence the buzz cut," she said laughing.

"Oh yeah." He rubbed his hand over his head. They had made him cut it in school. At the time, he hated it, he hated everything. Military school had made him bitter towards everything. But he actually had grown to like it over time. It was less to deal with and in a way marked a new chapter in his life, it reminded him of what he had went through, and how bad things could be.

"So you're starting as a freshman?"

"Oh, no. I was only in the army for about a year and a half after graduation. Then I went to Harvard for two. Actually, I'm surprised you're not there. Wasn't that always you're life long dream?" He smiled and she smiled back.

"Well, it was an option but I decided that Yale was more for me. Plus, it's closer to my mom, that's a big plus."

"It was the opposite for me. Being this close to Hartford was a major draw back." He said laughing.

There was an awkward silence that fell between them.

"You know, I was about to take a break and maybe get something to drink. I remember that you're never the one to give up free coffee. Why don't you join me, we can catch up."

He could see she was hesitating so he quickly added, "Come on, I promise I'm not nearly as annoying or cocky as I used to be."

"Yeah right."

"I wasn't that bad." She gave him a look that said 'Wanna bet?"

"Ok, Ok, maybe I was. But you know you loved it, Mar." He smiled, calling her Mary again.

"And he's back!" She laughed.

Tristan shook his head and pulled on some shoes. "Well, I'll just have to make it up to you."

He lightly took her by the arm and headed the way put the door, pulling a sweatshirt over his head.

Rory laughed. "Uh... Tristan? You're sweatshirt inside out." He looked down and was embarrassed to see it was, the tag sticking up under his neck.

When he pulled the sweatshirt off, his t-shirt rode up and her breath caught when it revealed a firm six pack.

* * *

Rory was sitting on her stool at her kitchen counter, waiting on Tristan. After getting coffee, they had walked around campus. Two and a half hours, and six coffees later, Tristan was dying to pee, and she offered her bathroom, after they decided he was going to stay over for a movie.

She couldn't believe how they got along. It was so random, running into him, especially after five years, not to mention them getting along. Back in high school they had been sworn enemies, and now, dare she say it, it was almost like they were becoming friends.

Her thought were interrupted by a quick paced knocking on the door. Her eyebrows knitted, wondering who it was. Paris wasn't due back for a week, Lane was visiting Dave in California... when she opened the door, no one was there.

She looked both ways, and far off the big double doors at the end of the hall slammed shut.

She was about to close her door and chalk it up to someone's idea of joke or prank, when something caught her eye. On the door step was a book, a thick one, a thick book of hers. She recognized the name, and the stain on the cover.

When she bent down to get it, she checked the inside. Sure enough, 'Rory Gilmore' was printed neatly inside in her cursive. Then she noticed a guys scrawl on the opposite page. _Jess's_. She would recognize it anywhere. It was in the margins of almost every book she owned. Her mind raced with questions.

_Rory,_

_I'm sorry for everything I did. I've grown up a lot in the past few years and I want to apologize for everything that happened. I shouldn't have ran..any of the times. I'm back in the area to go to college. You always said I could do it, and now I really am._

_I've always loved you Rory, and I always willl._

_- Jess_


	4. Ch4: Pretty Woman

**Troubled Pasts**

_Ch.4: Pretty Woman_

Disclaimer: Same as before.

by StoppedataLight

**NOTE:** I know I've been awful and haven't updated in like a month, so I've brought you chapters 3- 7 all in one day. I've still been writing but haven't had time to update them, so I hope you like and please review, it helps me write better and keep it moving quickly.

* * *

Tristan had heard the knocking and when he came out she was standing there, book in hand.

"What's that?"

"A book. I knew you were mindless, but I figured since you were at Yale you had learned to read. Apparently not. See books are these things, with words... you know their bound together.. usually have some kind of story? Any of this ringing a bell?" They had picked up their old banter ways, just like in high school.

"Very nice Gilmore, thanks but I'm aware what a book is. Seriously though, what is it?"

"Um.. It's just one of mine. An old friend had borrowed it, he just dropped it back off." She stumbled over her words, he knew she was leaving something out, but choose not to ask.

"So, um, you still wanna watch a movie?"

"Oh, yeah, sure. What do u wanna watch?" She walked over to the tv, which was already set up in an entertainment center. She opened the two huge drawers underneath it, revealing what appeared to be hundreds of DVDs.

"Oh my God. I don't' think I've ever seen that many movies outside of a store." He said laughing.

"What can I say? It's the result of living with my mother for eighteen years, she's weirder than I am.

"I find that hard to believe." They both looked through the collection. "How come you and you're mom are so close? It seems like you're more like friends."

"Well we are, she's my best friend. Always have been. She had me when she was young.. it's always just been the two of us."

"What about you're dad?" When she paused, he felt bad immediately. "I'm sorry, that was too personal. I didn't mean to-"

"No, no, it's fine. Um, I mean he was there when I needed him, but not _there there_ you know? They had me when they were sixteen, and my grandparents will never forgive her for it. In their eyes she ruined her life."

Tristan felt bad for bringing it up, but he was also glad that she had shared with him. They had known each other for years, but had only been friends for a couple of hours, and he was glad she felt she could confide in him.

* * *

In the next week and a half, Tristan and Rory fell into their own sort of routine. Though, a few people had wondered in, the campus was still mostly empty, and they both spent most of their time together. He didn't start his job until the next day, and she wasn't working currently, so they both had nothing else to do. 

Mostly they hung out at the library, or the Barnes n' Noble around the corner during the day. Then they spent their nights watching movies in one of their dorm rooms- usually Rory because she had the most movies and the dorm room with the least offensive smell.

Four days before classes started they sat on Rory's couch watching Willy Wonka. They had watched it once before already, and Tristan had put up a fight when she put it in, but of course he didn't really care, and she won anyway.

He had sat down and sighed and acted like he hated watching it. Every time he made a comment criticizing or making fun of the movie she would throw a piece of popcorn at him, and eventually they weren't watching the movie at all.

"Oh, come on. You cannot hate Julia Roberts!"

"I don't, I just hate Pretty Woman."

"Julia Roberts is Pretty Woman! You can't have one without the other!"

"Well excuse me if I don't find the happily ever after tale of a hooker so romantic."

"Oh my god! You are NOT insulting Pretty Woman! It's a classic you can't make fun of it-"

"Okay!!! Okay!! I give!! Can we please not argue about Pretty Woman anymore? It's kind of freaking me out."

She laughed and shook her head at him, then hit him across the back of the head.

"Hey!! That hurt!"

"You'll live." She said simply, laughing at him.

"Really? Will I?" He leaped across the couch where she was sitting beside him and tackled her down, and yelled a cry of help.

"Tristan!"

They rolled around, laughing and tickling each other. Eventually they fell off the couch and lay on the floor between it and coffee table.

"Trist!! Get.. Get of.. Get off of me!! Ah!!!" She couldn't even make out a full sentence she was laughing so hard.

Suddenly they both stopped. She was laying her back on the floor, and Tristan leaned over her, a knee on either side of her. His hands were on her stomach where he had been tickling her and hers were trying to shield her neck. Neither one of them moved. Their eyes locked and both forgot they had been in a tickle war moments ago.

He wanted to kiss her so bad, and she wanted him too. Even though this was her old high school enemy, she wanted him to kiss her so bad. She hadn't even realized she liked him until this moment. There was a spark between them she hadn't noticed and she leaned her head forward, closer to his.

He felt her lean forward and knew she wanted the same as she did. He couldn't belive this was happening. He had wanted it since he had first met her. Now they were real friends and he didn't want to lose her again. He couldn't. His head was trying to think logically, telling him that if he did this it could ruin their friendship, but somewhere in the back of his head he knew that it could be the opposite, they could be together. His heart was telling him to kiss her, and he listened.

* * *

Hope you like it, please review!!! 


	5. Ch5: My Girls Better

**Troubled Past**

_Ch.5: My Girl's Better_

Disclaimer: Ditto to the first chapter.

by StoppedataLight

* * *

When their lips met, a spark was ignited and couldn't be stopped.

Rory woke up the next morning on the floor of her dorm room. When she groggily opened her eyes, she saw that she had fallen asleep fully clothed in between her couch and coffee table, and that Tristan was next to her.

Then she remembered. The kiss. It had been one of the best she had ever had. When they kissed it felt right, like everything was going to work out. He had an affect on her that she hadn't felt in a long time. It felt like they kissed for hours before they drifted of to sleep with his arms around her.

Rory could feel the body against her stir. He was waking up. She stayed where she was and didn't let him know she was awake. He froze too, his arms not moving as he slowly adjusted his legs underneath him. She could tell he was trying to not to wake her up. Tristan slowly lifted one arm from her, then tried to maneuver her where he could get the arm underneath her. Instead she mumbled like she was still asleep and rolled over so she was completely on his arm. It was all she could do not to laugh.

He sighed, and laid back down on the hard floor. She felt warm inside knowing that he would let his arm go numb so that he wouldn't have to wake her up.

Rory rolled over so she was facing him, and stuck her tounge out, causing Tristan to laugh, he knew he'd been played.

"You were awake the whole time weren't you?"

"Yep." She answered cheerfully. She sat up so he could move his arm, and crossed her legs Indian style. They both looked at each other and smiled.

"So." He stated.

"So." She smiled.

"That was..."

"Good."

'Very good."

"So."

"So."

"What does this mean?" She asked and Tristan looked at her as if he thought she would suddenly change her mind and decide he was an ogre who was still as bad as he was in high school.

"I don't know.... What do you want it to mean?"

"What do you want it to mean?" This was getting them nowhere.

He decided to take the risk and bear his feelings. "I want it to mean something." Okay, so it wasn't profound but it was a start.

"Me too."

* * *

Tristan punched out on the time clock, and started to leave the workroom. He was officially done with the first day of his new job. He had never worked in a stock yard before so he had to learn everything new. Basically, his job was to operate a fork lift and make sure the crates got packed. Nothing major, but it payed really good, and he could work easily around classes.

He had even met a really cool guy that was going to be working similar shifts. He was going to college too, so he would be working mostly nights with Tristan. It was his first year at the community college near Yale, but he was Tristan's age, and was from outside Hartford. The guy seemed pretty cool so far anyway. He could tell that he was the rebellious type, the kind that had probably spent the most of his high school time in detention. He had mentioned that he had failed his senior year, and being the dumb ass he was, refused to take it over again. But in the past few years he had been trying to get his life together and had gotten his diploma.

"Hey Tristan! Wait up dude!" He turned around and saw his co-worker catching up.

"Hey Jess, what's up?"

"Nothing much. Was gonna see if you wanted to grab a beer or something to celebrate our first day done."

"Nah, not really a big drinker."

"Yeah, me neither. Used to be. In fact I was a big one. Sex, drugs, and rock n' roll." They laughed. "But nah, I cleaned up my act during senior year, for a girl."

"She must have been something special."

"Oh she was dude. Too good for me, but for some reason she didn't care."

"You still with her?" Tristan could tell the answer before he said it. His eyes had been bright at the mention of her, but when he asked they got dark again.

"No. I was an asshole and ran away after I flunked out. Took me eight months to come back, but I ran again. Then a few months later I told her how I felt, but it was too late. I don't know, I've tried to get over her, but I just cant' you know?"

"No exactly what you mean. I was in love with this girl in high school, but of course I was an ass, Mr. Big Man on Campus, and instead of acting real, I teased her and she hated me. She had this asshole bag boy for a boyfriend, and ended up running back to him right before I got shipped off to military school."

"Military school? Harsh. Bet that wasn't a joy ride."

"You ain't kiddin, it was living hell." Tristan said laughing.

"But you know what? It just goes to show that you never know what fate has in store."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, after I got out of the military, I went to Harvard for two years, and then came back. After five years, it turns out... she's here."

"Are you serious?" Jess said laughing.

"Nope. Dead truth. Two weeks ago I was moving into my dorm, and I dropped a desk leg on my foot, she heard me yell and came to make sure I was alright. Turns out she lives right across the hall."

"Oh my god! That's like a damn movie plot or something."

"Yeah, we started hanging out, then last night I was at her place watching Willy Wonka-"

"Willy Wonka?" Jess raised an eyebrow jokingly.

"Yeah I know, tell me about it. She loves it, we've watched it twice in the past two weeks."

"The girl I was telling you bout was the same way. We watched it all the time and she would always sing with the Oompa Loomphas.

"She does too!" They both started laughing. "It was must be a chick thing." He shook his head.

"But during the movie we kind of stopped watching and just played around, and we kissed... for like an hour."

"Dude, I'm happy for you."

"I've been like estatic all day. I can't stop smiling." Jess laughed at his new friends face.

"Yeah I can tell."

"But what my point is, you never know. Things work out sometimes, you just have to be ready."

"Yeah, the past few years I've been trying to straighten my life out. Like stopping all my old shit, and getting my diploma, going to college. I can't try to do anything about it until I prove to her that I'm worth her love."

"You go dude. You gotta fight for her. Show those other dudes whose boss! Sneak in there and win her back!" He thrust his arm forward like a sword.

They had reached the parking lot, and were standing by Tristans car.

"Hey, instead of grabbing a drink, why don't you come by my place? You can meet her, see what you think. We can grab some sodas, watch tv, whatever, hang out."

"Sounds good to me, I don't got anything else to do."

"Cool. Jump in."

"Yeah, plus I'm dying to meet this girl, see why you like her so much."

"You'll like her. She's awesome, there's no one better."

"Except my girl." Jess said, opening the door.

"Puh-lease. I'm sure she's cool but not better than mine."

"Uh-huh. We'll see."

Tristan laughed and pulled out of the spot and headed towards Yale and Rory, who was listening to music, waiting for Tristan to come by, and totally unaware that her night was about to get eventful.

* * *

Please review and tell me how you liked the chapter. I'm really proud of this one, and the way they were both talking about the same girl without knowing it, so I would love all of you forever if you could send me a short review.


	6. Ch6: Rory is Mary

**Troubled Pasts**

_Ch. 6: Rory is Mary_

by StoppedataLight

Disclaimer: same as before

* * *

Tristan opened the door to the building and led Jess to his dorm room. When they got up the small flight of stairs, they walked over to Rory's. 

"That one's mine," he said, gesturing at his own room across the hall.

"So this is hers?"

"Yeah, I bet she's home." He reached out and knocked on the door.

"What'd you say her name was again?" Jess asked, but he was cut off when a small muffled voice asked "who is it?"

"It's just me!" The music that was playing stopped and you could hear small footsteps running towards the door.

"Just call her Mary." Tristan told her before the door flung open and a brown haired girl launched herself at a laughing Tristan.

"Nice to see you to." He wrapped his arms around her, and she wrapped her legs around his waist. "Okay turn." She maneuvered herself so she was facing piggy back.

"So.... anyway. Mare, this is a friend from work, meet Jess. Jess meat Mary." Everyone was laughing but when the girl looked up only Tristan was the only one still smiling. Jess and Rory were in complete shock.

"Rory." Jess stated.

"Uh...do you know each other?" He looked between the two.

"Yeah." Rory was still on his back, but he could feel her stiffen. "He, uh, lived in Stars Hollow when I was in high school."

"That's cool. Maybe you know this soul mate girl he was telling me about." He said trying to lighten the mood. He could tell there were feelings between the two, and he guessed they hadn't gotten along when they used to know each other. "Apparently he broke the girls heart and has spent the past few years trying to straighten up so he can win her back." He looked over his shoulder at Rory, who was staring at Jess.

Neither one of them said anything. "Well, if it's okay with you Mare, we were thinking we could go grab something to eat."

"No, that's okay. You two have fun, but I'm just gonna go. I'll see you at work tomm-."

"No way man, you're coming with us, no arguments, come on." Jess gave him a strained smile and merely nodded. "Let me just grab a different t-shirt and drop her off so she can change or whatever if she needs to." He joked.

* * *

Jess watched Tristan carry Rory, who was still riding piggy back, into her dorm and drop her off in an adjoining room.

He could hear one of two whispers and wondered if Rory was telling Tristan about their past. He couldn't help but wonder what the deal was with him calling her Mary. The thought of them having pet names made him want to vomit.

Tristan came out and told him he was gonna change and that he was welcome to borrow something if he wanted.

Ten minutes later, Tristan was wearing a blue t-shirt, Rory was in a red sweater, and Jess was wearing a black sweatshirt of Tristan's.

Tristan suggested an Indian restaurant, and neither Jess nor Rory mentioned that was his favorite food. In fact, the food turned out to be the only good part of the night.

They decided to get it as take out and eat at one of the big picnic tables at the park across the street. After they sat down, the conversation became tense and filled with awkward pauses, that Tristan unsuccessfully tried to fill.

Then he excused himself to use the restroom, leaving Jess and Rory alone. Unfortunately, since they were in the park and he was gonna have to find a shop or restaurant that would him use theirs, so it was gonna take him a few minutes.

"I'm sorry."

Rory looked up from her plate, where she had been picking with her food. "What?"

"I should have told Tristan that I was sick or somethin' and needed to go."

"It's not your fault." She shrugged, hoping the conversation wouldn't escalade to screams and accusations. "

"Still... I'll stay away from him from now on." He still wouldn't meet her eyes.

"No, don't. You seem to really like each other, don't let our past together get in the way. Just because you two are friends, doesn't mean you have to be friends with me."

"Yeah, but it would be awkward. His girlfriends my ex...." He trailed off.

"I'm not his girlfriend." He looked at her.

"What? He thinks you are, or headed there."

"I don't know, "she shrugged. "He was my worst enemy in high school, and then I ran into him... we're just friends right now. I don't know where it's headed."

"Huh." There was another silence. "What happened to Dean?"

"What about him?"

"I figured you'd still be with him. That night... he was there... then you said... you didn't..."

"Well we're not. He married Lindsey right after high school, and then they divorced... I haven't seem in almost three years."

"Huh... bag boy."

"What?"

"When me and Tristan were talking earlier, he was telling me bout you, I told him about you, we didn't realize we were talking bout the same person.... He called Dean 'bag boy.'"

"Yeah, they had a.. disagreement, at a school dance my first year at Chilton."

Jess smiled. "A disagreement, huh? Like the kind I used to have with Dean."

Rory rolled her eyes and unsuccessfully tried not to smile. "Yeah."

The more Jess thought about it, the more he realized that he should have picked up on it being Rory. Goes to Yale. "Bag boy?" Not to mention loves Willy Wonka and sings along with the Oompa Loompas? That should have been a giveaway. Plus Tristan said that he had went to a private school in Hartford with her.

Tristan probably would have been a good friend, but it was too weird with Rory involved. He couldn't see them together like he had before. When Tristan had Rory piggy back, or grabbed her hand when they were walking, it made him want to strangle the guy. Every time he had to remind himself that Tristan was a nice guy, and that Rory had said that weren't really dating...yet. But that could have just been her not wanting to discuss her life with him. He was so confused. Then again she always did this to him, made him feel like this. She was the only one who did.

From what Tristan had told him already and what picked up on during dinner, he realized that Tristan was sent to military school in the middle of their sophomore year, about the same time he showed up.

This was great, him, Rory, and Tristan, not exactly the reunion he'd imagined. All they needed was bag boy and they could all be one big happy family.

* * *

Next..... he's ba-ck

Ch 7 will be up in a few hours.


	7. Ch7: All We Need is Bag Boy

**Troubled Pasts**

_Ch. 7: All We Need is Bag Boy_

By StoppedataLight

Disclaimer: you know the drill

* * *

Dean got his backpack from the ground and made his way to the parking lot. When he got in his truck, he threw his hard hat in the seat next to him and started the engine. Another long day, he thought to himself.

He merged into traffic and headed towards his apartment. He had officially finished his second week at his new construction job, and was about to start his new part time handy man job. It was only at night, and it paid good. He could always use the extra money, and it wasn't like he had anything better to do, but it was at Yale.

Mostly it was fixing random problems that occurred in the dorms, and helping to keep the grounds under control. When he heard about the job, his first thought was no way. The more he thought about it though, the better it seemed. The pay and hours were too good to pass up and what were the chances he'd even see Rory? The Yale campus was huge, and if he was gonna ever see her again, now was as good as time as time as any.

He assured himself it was gonna be fine as he headed to the Yale campus. He pulled into the lot and headed to the office where he was supposed to check in.

On his way out however, he saw a very familiar leather jacket. He turned from where he was and stood behind one of the many large white columns that were scattered around the various buildings. It was him. Jess. At Yale. Jess at Yale. Rory at Yale. Jess and Rory.

He felt like a caveman as his mind could only form one syllable words and short phrases. He didn't mind staying away from Rory, if that was what she wanted, but not from Jess. He had seen what the jerk had done to Rory and damn it if he let the asshole do it again.

He watched Jess walk to a beat up car and start to unlock the door before he approached him.

"What are you doing here?" Jess turned around when he heard Dean's voice, and he laughed.

"Figures."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Figures you'd show up now." Jess shook his head.

"Leave her alone Jess."

Jess laughed. "I'm not the one you need to be telling that to."

"What are you talking about?!"

"The name Tristan ring a bell?" Jess said sarcastically.

"What does he have to do with anything?" His own voice dripped with bitterness.

"Until tonight, I hadn't seen Rory in three years. She doesn't love me anymore, or you either."

"Get to the point Jess!" Dean was starting to get madder, even though he was glad that Jess wasn't with Rory anymore, or so he said, he could sense what was coming with Tristan.

"Tristan's the one with Rory."

"What are you talking about?! He went to Chilton with her, he got to sent to military school during her junior year!"

"Yeah? Well he's back now, so mine as well get over it bag boy. If you're here to win her back, you mine as well not even try."

"For your information I work here, I wasn't here to see Rory."

"Oh really? It was just a coincidence that you got a job where you knew Rory to school? Huh. How irnonic." Jess shook his head, and tried to unlock his car door.

"Well, what's your excuse then asshole?!"

"I work with Tristan! I didn't know who he was! He brought me hear to meet Rory, or Mary as he called her! I didn't even know it was her until she opened the door!"

"Sure Jess. So, you just happened to get a job with Tristan." He shrugged, sarcastic, and mockingly.

"Hey I never met the guy!" He shrugged. "You said yourself he got sent to military school junior year! I wasn't even in Stars Hollow then! So shut your mouth Dean. You were the one who had to take a job at Yale, where you knew she would be, so you could even be around her. So why don't you back off and go back to your wife!"

With that, Jess slammed his door and drove off, screeching his tires on the pavement. Dean felt like he was back in high school fighting with Jess over Rory. He hated this feeling, like this was the way it was gonna be and he couldn't do anything about it. When him and Rory broke up, he had started getting this feeling, and he hated. She was the only one who had ever really hurt him. Sure, the divorce with Lindsay had hurt and he felt bad, but he never really loved her, he had only even dated her in the first place to make Rory jealous.

He walked up the path after work and cut through a building of dorms in order to get to his truck on the other side. He was passing a flight of stairs when he heard her. He knew it was her. His boss Ray, had said that they would have a lot of work to do to get ready before all the students moved in, and only a few were in now. Jess had proved that she was one of the one's already there.

He heard another squeal of delight, and was sure it was her voice. He didn't want to confront her, especially not now, and when he heard a male voice, he was even surer. As he slowly took one step at a time, he tried to make sure their weren't any creaks. When he got up the small flight, he looked over the ledge at their foot level, and could see two dorm rooms across the hall from each other that had their dorms open.

"Tristan?!" Rory yelled from inside hers.

"Yeah?!" The male voice called back from across the hall.

"Hurry up! Bring Willy Wonka!"

"Ror! We've watched it three times in the past week and a half!" He said laughing. Dean felt his heart sink in his chest when he thought about them spending that much time together.

"Come on Tris, it's my favorite! It's either that or Pretty Woman!"

"Don't go there Mare!" He yelled obviously teasing her.

"Would you rather watch that? Because I know how much you love it!" It was obviously some kind of inside joke between the two and knowing that hurt too.

"Mary. I don't know what I'm gonna do with you." He spoke normally now, as they both met in the middle of the hall, and she put his arms around his neck.

"Oh you know you love the Oompa Loompas."

"Maybe just a little bit." He used his thumb and pointer finger to gesture just a little bit.

The way he leaned in and the way Rory took a deep breath he could tell that the asshole was about to kiss her. All he wanted was to jump in and rip him off her, pounding him to shreds, but he knew he couldn't. Not yet. He would approach her sometime, but now right yet.

As their lips met Dean gritted his teeth and bit his tounge, determined not to say anything. They pulled apart after only a moment, and Rory smiled.

"Time for Oompa Loompas." The asshole smiled at her.

"Ready?"

He gripped her waist tighter after she nodded and smiled, and lifted her into his arms. She wrapped her legs around his waist and put her arms behind his neck while he clasped his hands behind her back.

"Yours or mine?"

"My DVD player sucks. Plus we've been there three nights in a row, lets go to yours."

"That's because mine smells. But whatever you say Mare."

Tristan carried her in and they were lost from his sight. He waited a sec, and could hear shuffling around and a couch squeaking, then some low murmurs

He'd get her back eventually, he would. He had lost her the first time to Jess, and even though it took him two years, he got her back, even if it did end badly again. If they could make it after Lindsey, then they could make it after Tristan. If it was the last thing he did, he would have Rory Gilmore.


End file.
